


It's Too Late, I Believe In Fate

by Pugperson99



Series: Nightsilver But In Song Form [2]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: :), First Dates, Fluff, M/M, always the fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27408379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pugperson99/pseuds/Pugperson99
Summary: Their first date!Based on Absolutely Smitten by dodie :)
Relationships: Pietro Maximoff/Kurt Wagner
Series: Nightsilver But In Song Form [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002093
Kudos: 15





	It's Too Late, I Believe In Fate

**Author's Note:**

> You don't have to read any of the other stories in the series to understand what's going on.

Peter felt like he was walking on air, their first date was tonight and he couldn’t be happier. He had been attacking Kurt all week with kisses on his cheek whenever he passed the boy, grinning as he sped away. He had the whole thing planned, it wasn’t anything extravagant or anything, but he thought it was nice. They were going to go to the aquarium and then get dinner afterwards (he had asked Jubilee for help). And well, tonight was the night.

He took a deep breath and knocked on their room door, clutching the bouquet nervously. His eyes widened when Kurt opened the door, he looked amazing even though he was only wearing a hoodie and jeans. He held out the collection of flowers, a nervous smile gracing his face, “These are for you. You look amazing.”

Kurt took the bouquet gently, blushing lightly, “Thank you, you also look good.” Peter ran away, coming back less than a second later, a vase filled with water in hand. Kurt nodded in appreciation and the two of them placed the flower vase on Kurt’s desk.

“Shall we go?” Peter asked, holding out a hand for his date. Kurt nodded and Peter ran the two of them to the New York Aquarium. And they had a wonderful date, they explored the entire aquarium, talking about everything and anything. They ended the trip at the gift shop and Peter couldn’t resist Kurt’s puppy eyes, so they ended up leaving with six new stuffed animals. They wandered the streets of New York City for a while before finally settling on a small café for dinner and dessert. 

They shared ice cream as they continued to walk around New York, stopping to pet every dog they passed. Eventually they decided that they were done for the night, Kurt teleporting the two of them back to their room. Peter flopped onto his bed, allowing the stuffed animals to fall next to him. “That was fun,” Kurt smiled, sitting down next to him, dumping the plushies into the pile.

“Yeah,” Peter agreed, turning so he was facing his roommate. “I’m glad you had a good time. I was sorta worried.” Kurt lay down with him, cuddling into his side.

“Of course I had a good time,” Kurt mumbled, yawning, “I was with you.”

Peter broke out in a dumb grin, pulling Kurt closer to him. He kissed the top of his head before shifting to get more comfortable. “Goodnight blueberry,” Peter whispered.

“Goodnight liebe,” Kurt breathed, nuzzling into Peter’s chest. The two of them fell asleep, absolutely smitten with the other.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you for clicking on this fan fiction! The fics are based on my Nightsilver playlist that I made one day because I was bored and in love with the ship. Here's the playlist id you want to listen to it -- [Nightsilver](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5QKjHs6W2f5XTicCZDToL7)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the story! :)


End file.
